Truth or Dare Madness
by HeartMuses
Summary: When the boys crash the girls sleepover at camp, things take a wrong turn. And who can have a sleepover without playing truth or dare? From camp to Wall-mart there are many adventures to be had. T because of some crazy dares.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare Madness!

**If you have ideas for truths or dares, send in those along with who should do it. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1- Jacinda**

Annabeth, Brenda, Willow, Juliet, Maysee, Jaylon, Lauren and I were all hanging out on the beach, swimming and talking. I did a back flip off of the dock and messed up, slamming into the water with a loud and very painful SLAP!

Willow gasped then laughed when I broke the surface. "Ouch! That hurt!" I yelled

"Let me show you how it is done." Maysee said climbing onto the dock as I swam to the sandy edge. She did the perfect flip. Annabeth laughed at my expression.

"I wish Jace would just get out here. She is taking forever!" Jules said.

"Usually we are waiting on you." Brenda said bluntly. She was good friends with Jac so she was also getting impatient.

"I'm gonna go get her!" Jules said. Brenda followed her. Jaylon, and Lauren sat and talked to Annabeth while I talked with Maysee.

"We should totally have a sleepover tonight!" I told her. She smiled and nodded.

Jace came walking across the field complaining that her only bathing suit was hot pink. I thought it looked nice on her but she did not care.

After a few hours of basking in the sun and thanking Apollo for such a nice day, I got up and went back in the water. Lauren stood on the dock and asked me what I was doing. That reminded me that she refused to get in because she did not want to get her hair wet, due to her relationship with Joe.

I splashed at her. She screamed at me. Grabbing her ankle, I pulled her in.

"You're so mean!" She yelled. I knew she was kidding though because she was the type of girl that was always very sarcastic. Everyone told us that is was weird that the eight of us were friends because we had nothing in common, they thought you needed some common ground to have a conversation, but they did not know about us. Eventually every one of us was in the water, including Jace.

Cooper came walking across the field. He was not exactly the person I wanted to talk to right now because everything between us was very complicated. We told everyone that we were a boyfriend, girlfriend pair but I was not so sure about that. Nothing had happened between us since that slow dance on the beach. We both liked each other a lot but we never talked about it. On top of that, our conversations were awkward.

I got out of the water and said hi.


	2. So Truth or Dare?

Truth or Dare Madness!

**If you have ideas for truths or dares, send in those along with who should do it. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2- Trent**

The guys and I were hanging out in Percy's cabin. I had just dared Cooper to go talk to the girls on the beach. Why Cooper? He sucked at talking to girls.

We all walked to the forest to watch as Cooper walked in the opposite direction. I climbed into a tree with a pair of binoculars. Once Cooper stepped foot on the sand, Jacinda began to wade out of the water. The other girls watched her. I should have thought of this earlier, spying on girls at camp from a tree.

Onece Jacinda was out I got a good look at her. Don't ever tell Coop I did this! She was wearing a bikini. She looked H-O-T hot! I gasped and went to zoom in the focus. I forgot my arm was holding my weight on the branch. I fell from the tree. The other boys laughed at me.

"What?" Percy yelled.

"Th-they are in bikinis!" I said.

"What?" Conner said ripping the binoculars from my hands.

Annabeth's POV

When we heard a thud from the woods, we couldn't help but laugh. Cooper sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Jacinda laughed.

"Oh it's nothing," Cooper smiled. We walked to the other end of the shoreline and the other boys came from the forest. Trent had leaves in his hair but nobody questioned it.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" said Juliet.

"N-nothing…" Liam said, seizing Trent's head and shaking the leaves from his hair.

"I'm bored!" Percy screamed.

"Oh my!" Jacey yelled, "That was my ear! I have an idea!"

"Oh no! That's never good!" Travis gasped.

"I think you are thinking of yourself. Anyway, How about we play truth or dare!" Jacinda said happily

There was a moment of silence before William glared at me. "Truth or dare?" He smiled suspiciously.

**Cliffhanger! Hehe! ****I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, I've been crazy busy and my computer got a virus and I lost everything, meaning this had to be completely rewritten.**


	3. The Madness begins

Truth or Dare Madness!

**If you have ideas for truths or dares, send in those along with who should do it. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3- Annabeth**

"Dare!" I said, "I'm not a wimp!"

William grinned, "Okay, all of us are going to go into the kitchen in the Big House and each of us will pick one ingredient, then, put it on a sandwich, then you have to eat it. But, you won't get to come in the kitchen when we are putting the sandwich." He said.

"But… aw!" I whined.

"Well come on!" Will said, waving for the others to follow him.

While the rest of them were inside, I sat on the porch of the Big House and waited. Every once in a while, I could hear screams, yells and crashes. There was almost always somebody cracking up in there. Mainly, I heard Jacinda and Cooper messing around. Clearly, they had feelings for each other. Jacinda always talked about him in such a positive, goofy way. She would compliment him and make fun of him openly. They would be cute together; they're both so corky and wild. Grrr! I'm starting to sound like Aphrodite! 

**Will's POV**

"EEEKKK!" Jacinda screamed as she opened the refrigerator door. "Annabeth is going to HATE this!" I laughed and tossed things around in the cabinets.

"Perce! Annabeth hates pickles!" Cooper exclaimed, pulling out a jar of Bread and Butter pickles from the pantry.

"Absolutely!" Percy smiled, grabbing the jar from Cooper. The large jar slipped from Percy's hands, hit the ground, and shattered.

"Nice going guys!" Jacinda said, she was now on her knees, on the bottom shelf of the fridge, looking at the back of the top shelf.

"Put any more weight on that fridge and it will collapse!" Maysee said, jumping over Percy's mess.

"Hey! I'm not THAT fat!" Jacinda gasped.

Jace looked up at the two of them (she was also looking through the cabinets) "You're not fat at all Jacinda! You're twiggy!"

"I take offense to that!" Jacinda yelled back

Juliet shook her head and face palmed.

"I would too!" Cooper agreed, attempting to flex his non-existent muscles.

Jacinda cracked up laughing as she pulled out a can of Spam. "Ugh! I hate this stuff!" She said, placing it on the counter.

"What is that?" Brenda said, looking disgusted.

"Spam, it's canned meat." Trent explained

"Gross!" All of the girls said

Eventually, we had all of our items picked out. The Stoll twins made up a list of all the ingredients that we used and who chose them:

Spam- Jacinda

Red pepper flacks-Trent

Minced garlic- Will

Sour cream- Liam

Jell-o- Percy

Nacho cheese- Willow

Chocolate chips- Juliet

Butter spray- Lauren

Ranch dressing- Jaylon

Ketchup- Cooper

Black olives- Brenda

BBQ Sauce- joe

Tuna fish- Maysee

Sardines- Jace

Pickled Eggs- Travis

Hot sauce- Connor

Finally, we got to assemble the sandwich.

I cut the Spam into cubes and put it on a slice of white bread. Trent attacked the bread with red pepper, and then I added the garlic. Liam put on a dollop pf sour cream. Percy, being Percy, didn't even care to actually MAKE the Jell-o; he just put on the powder. After that came Willow's Nacho Cheese. Chocolate then butter. We went down the line. When Maysee popped open the Tuna, Percy whimpered.

"Aw…" He cried.

"What?" Jacinda yelped, thrusting her hands up in the air. One hand held a sharp kitchen knife, the other whacked Cooper (who was standing next to her) in the face.

"Okay… Okay let's put down the knife…" Cooper said, working the grip of the knife out of her grasp.

"There fish!" Percy persisted as Jace stabbed the sardines with a fork.

Pickled eggs and hot sauce topped it off and we called Annabeth in.

"Here!" I laughed, placing the dish in front of Annabeth. "One more rule, you only have to take two bites."

"Good! This looks gross!" She said, sounding scared. She lifted the sandwich with shaking hands and took a slow bite. When Annabeth swallowed, she gagged. "That WAS gross!"

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Jacinda started chanting, while banging the side of her hands on the granite countertop. Annabeth took another small bite and threw the rest onto the plate.

"There!" She announced.

"OW! Don't hit that!" Jacinda stated, pointing to the counter. "It's painful."

Annabeth's POV

I looked around the room once and then over again, my eyes landing on Cooper's grinning face. "Cooper, Truth or dare?" I said cheekily.

"Uhhhhhh…" Cooper's face went blank and the room silenced. "Dare… Truth's are for pansies!"


	4. Forgive and Forget

Truth or Dare Madness!

**By the way, Wisebook, my laptop has a very bad spell check so it change Jaylyn to Jaylon. I am quite sorry about that, since I didn't see it by the time that I uploaded the chapter. I have now blocked it from making that change so it won't happen again. **

**If you have ideas for truths or dares, send in those along with who should do it. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4- Cooper**

"I dare you to kiss Jacinda." Annabeth said matter-of-factly. I could feel my face going red. I always had a boyish crush on Jacinda. She didn't quite ready for a real relationship though, since what happened to Luke (**A/N: This is from my other fanfic in progress, Save Me From Him, I haven't yet written the part where Luke dies, but I thought that it would be good to stick clear to the character.) **She still seemed sort of on edge since everything that had happened to her.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Jacinda shouted. "You know how I feel about dating and how it never lasts! You should know better!"

"Jacinda…" Annabeth begged.

"No! Not after what happened last time." Jacinda yelled, storming out of the room.

"Cindy!" Annabeth cried, walking quickly to catch up.

"I can handle this. I've done it before." Percy said, following the other two. Connor Stoll chuckled and sat down on a dining chair.

"What?" I asked Connor.

"Oh… I asked Jacinda out last year and she got all upset because I was a Hermes kid. She's been on my case ever since." He explained

I thought that putting her through that was just rude and disrespectful, but I wasn't a Hermes kid.

Percy's POV

I ran outside and onto the porch. I peered around the corner and listened to Annabeth plead with Cin. I loved Annabeth, she was so smart, but not with romance. That is one thing that she should leave to Aphrodite.

"I was kissing him when he died!" I heard Jacinda scream.

"I understand that but you will have to get over it eventually, why not make it now?" Annabeth defended.

"No! You don't understand! And you never will! Percy would never hurt you like Luke hurt me." I felt touched. I was kinda upset that she would even compare me to that jerk though.

"You have to move on! You're paying him way too much respect, living in his memory. You need to show him that you're not phased by him, that he can't hurt you."

"But he can hurt me, and he did. What if it all happens again? What do I do then?"

"Cooper wouldn't do that to you!"

"Luke didn't seem like he would either, but he did!"

The arguing went on and on for about 5 minutes. Finally, Cin accepted the fact that Luke was gone, for now at least.

I sprinted back to the kitchen, without being seen by the girls and flew right back into my seat.

When the girls walked back in, Jacinda announced, "I'll do it." And made her way over to Cooper

Cooper's POV

My heart raced as Jacinda stepped closer. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in. When our lips met, everything else disappeared. Nothing mattered. Her lips tasted like sweet honey, her hair smelled like vanilla. We didn't kiss hard, I tried to be polite and not force it upon her. After half a second, I tried going on a little harder but, I felt her tense up, so I stepped back and let her go.

Travis wolf whistled and I look in Cindy's eyes. "Truth or dare?" I whispered.


	5. Moves Like Jagger

Truth or Dare Madness!

**Have any Ideas? Leave them in a review!**

**Chapter 5- 3rd person POV (I've decided to keep it 3rd person for now, just so it's not so confusing with the changing point of view)**

"I am going to go ahead and be a pansy and take a truth." Jacinda sighed, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Okay…What would you do to someone else for a Klondike bar?" Cooper asked, grinning.

"Um… I like Klondike bars and all but, I don't think that I would do anything to anybody to get one." Cindy said, looking quite thoughtful. "I'm not going to go all hobo and eat their face or anything. I might lick their face but not eat it. Nothing that would kill them. I've had my fill of killing people for no reason. I don't know! Joe, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Joe stated, without even thinking.

"I dare you to go and hug Mr. D!" Jacinda grinned

"No! I'll do ANYTHING else on a dare, except for that!" Joe flinched, "I'll end up as a bottle of Merlot!"

"Please?" Cindy said, making a puppy dog face.

"FINE!" He yelled, marching out of the kitchen.

Mr. D was found wandering about the Strawberry fields. Joe snuck up behind the wine god and threw his arms around the other man's large belly. Joe quickly darted behind one of the many plants in the field silently.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" He repeated in a quiet whisper.

Over on the edge of the field, the other teenagers were laughing up a storm. Most of them laughed so hard that they weren't even making any noise. Many of the girls were actually crying form laughter. Trent, being Dionysus's son, was laughing the hardest.

Moments after disappearing into the bushes, Joe jumped out and sprinted to the Hermes cabin.

Once everyone was comfortably seated in the Hermes cabin, Joe stared at Travis. "Truth or dare?" He said mischievously.

"Dare of course! I'm the king of dare!" Travis announced.

"You are not! I am!" Trent shouted.

The two argued for long enough for the others to get bored. "We get it!" Jac screamed. The room silenced.

"I dare you to put ice cubes down your underwear until they melt." Joe said.

"Yay!" Travis said, trying to sound upbeat.

"I'll be back!" Brenda said, heading for the door. When she was about two feet away, the door flew open. Nico di'Angelo framed the doorway, holding a bucket of ice.

"Here!" Nico said, thrusting the bucket forward. Brenda grabbed it and walked over to Travis.

Nico stepped in and stopped in front of Jacinda, who sat on her old cabin 11 bunk. He stared at her for a while.

"Hello." Cindy said. "Hello?" She repeated, phrasing it more like a question when he didn't respond. "Hello!" She screamed and waved her hand two inches from his face when he still stared at her.

"Oh, Hi. Ms. Daughter of Apollo!" Nico finally answered.

"Yay! You're not dead, Death Dude!" Jacinda yelp out of excitement of his daughter comment. She was finally claimed, after 10 years at camp and 4 on the titan army. Nico rolled his eyes and sat down beside her.

Travis slowly stretched out the waist of his pants and began to drop ice cubes in, one by one. With each one, he flinched. "You're hurting me!" he screamed, peering into his underwear, talking to the ice.

"Okay I've seen enough." Connor groaned, walking over and pouring the whole bucket down his twin's pants. Travis squealed and ran from the cabin.

The others just sat there. Liam (son of Apollo) began to whistle a slow tune that slowly grew faster. Jacinda began rocking side to side and drumming on the side of the bed. Liam began to sing.

_Oh, yeah  
>Oh!<em>

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shh  
>And it goes like this<em>

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
><em>

The others were up and dancing now. Cooper was failing at moon-walking, Percy was doing the robot and everyone else was jumping around and rocking out.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<em>

_Oh  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<br>And it goes like this (Uh)_

_[Chorus:]  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you (Uh)  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

Jacinda took a deep, long swallow then began to sing with everything that she had. It was the first time that Cindy had ever tried a song that was so daring so she had to make it count.

_You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)<em>

Liam started up again and Jacinda added in a ton of little accents.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>(Oh, yeah)<br>I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

On the last note, Travis Stoll burst through the door, his pants sopping wet. All of the kids burst out laughing. "It looks like you peed!" Willow laughed.

**I hope you liked it! The song was Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5. Thanks for reading! Bye! **


	6. Drinking From Belly Buttons

Truth or Dare Madness!

**Have any Ideas? Leave them in a review!**

**Chapter 6**

"Truth or dare?" Travis said in Willow's face.

"Dare." Willow grinned.

"I dare you to fill your belly button with water, then, you have to drink the water with a straw." Travis said, giving her the same grin.

"Yuck! That's awful!" Willow complained as she picked up Lauren's water bottle. She slowly tipped the spout of the bottle over her belly button and picked up the straw that Nico handed her. "Where did you get this?"

"My pocket." Nico said, looking at her like it was obvious.

"So, do you like… constantly keep a straw in your pocket?" said Jacinda.

"Pretty much." Nico stated.

"You're being so creepy today!" Juliet said.

"Is there ever a day that he's not being creepy?" They heard from the open window.

Thalia climbed over the windowsill and bounded into the cabin.

"Thal!" Everyone screamed, giving the daughter of Zeus a big hug.

Once everybody was seated again, Thalia turned to Jacinda. "It's the girl with the horse!" She exclaimed. Thalia always said that when they saw each other.

"Why do you call her that?" Cooper asked.

"Because when I first met her, she was on a horse." Thalia said plainly. Cooper nodded, looking confused.

Willow unwrapped her straw and took one, long sip from the small pool of water.

"Done!" She hollered.

"It's almost time for dinner." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. Let's head over there." Maysee said, standing up. Just then, the conch sounded. Campers ran from every cabin and up the hill to the dining pavilion. The group walked over slowly, the boys and girls split into their own conversations.

"So how does a sleepover sound tonight?" Cindy asked.

"Great!" Thalia grinned

"Yeah sounds fun." Jace said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"My cabin after dinner?" Thalia suggested. "Zeus I mean."

"Sounds like a plan!" Annabeth said, turning with Jaylyn and Lauren in the direction of the Athena table.

"Bye guys! See you shortly!" Jacinda said, also branching off, with Liam close behind.

**I hope you liked it! **

**While you're here, I have a few questions that you can answer in a review or a message. The questions are about the story just so I can get a better feel for it in a reader's eyes.**

**Which chapter is your favorite?**

**Which have you liked better, personal POV's or 3rd person?**

**Did you like the little song in the last chapter? Do you want there to be more music? What is your favorite song?**

**If you had to describe the story in one word, what would it be?**

**Thanks for reading! Bye! **


	7. Author's note

Truth or Dare Madness!

Okay, there is one thing that I have to address before I move on with this particular story. I've been getting a lot of hate messages and a few pretty nasty reviews from people. They tell me that I'm a terrible writer, that I'm useless, and that my writing is a "Load of crap" and I simply can't take it anymore. I'm a teenage girl, I'm affected by these things. Sometimes, I wonder why I even try. I spend hours working on these fics so PLEASE don't flame. I've almost been brought to the point that I want to quit on my dream of being an author.

To those who ARE supportive, thank you. You guys are amazing.

**Thanks for reading! Bye! **


	8. The Zeus Cabin

Truth or Dare Madness!

**Here is the REAL 7th chapter. If you didn't read the Author's Note, make sure that you do because it is very important.**

**I also have another bit of interesting new. I've been checking out the stats for this story and I have visitors from 44 different countries! That means so much! A few surprises were: Malaysia, Belgium, Bahrain, Mauritius, Poland, Qatar, and Oman are among the most popular. I feel so happy now! **

**I understand that it has bee FOREVER since I updated but I have writer's block, bad. I need the reader's ideas so this greatness can continue.**

**Have any Ideas? Leave them in a review!**

**I've made y'all wait long enough, so here it is.**

**Chapter 7**

All of the girls skipped to the Zeus cabin, side by side.

"This cabin really freaks me out." Jace said when they walked into Thalia's cabin.

Jacinda jumped back and forth, and around the cabin, trying to avoid the eyes of the large statue that displayed the king of the gods.

For hours, they all sat in a large circle and chatted about nonsense.

"So, Cindy, do you like Cooper?" Juliet asked nonchalantly.

Jacinda smiled sheepishly at the floor to hide the rosy red color of her cheeks and flicked her bangs away from her eyes. "Maybe…"

"Aw! That's adorable!" Jace grinned.

"Shut it!" Cindy said, lunging at Jace. Jace scooted back quickly.

"Whoa! Chill!" Jace shrieked.

"I am going to get my pajamas on." Jacinda announced. She stood up and marched out. As she walked, she heard loud voices coming from the Poseidon cabin. The boys were in there, clearly. Jacinda bounded into the Apollo cabin and slammed the door closed.

After a quick rinse off in the shower, she put on a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top. Then, she brushed her teeth and ran back to the others. When she got there, everyone else was in their PJ's and back in the circle. They returned to their conversations.

Meanwhile, in Percy's cabin…

"Come on, please!?" Trent begged. He had a master plan to crash the girl's sleepover.

"No! We are not going to blow ANYTHING up, especially Zeus's statue! We would be killed! But I know what we can do is watch them through the window!" Nico grinned.

"Whew!" Travis piped.

They all herded up next to one of the large windows of the Zeus cabin. They sat for 20 minutes, watching and listening.

Thalia plugged Brenda's iPod into the dock and began to blast She's a Rebel, by Greenday. Nico began to head bang and sing.

What Makes You Beautiful By One Direction played next; now Nico was curled into a tight ball, his hands covered his ears. "Nico! How could you? I love this song!" Cooper said, looking shameful.

"Dude! This song is for girls!" Travis shouted.

"Yeah… I know."

Annabeth lifted her head to look out the window. She saw Percy standing beside Liam Tune, peering into the cabin. Annabeth shrieked and jolted into a standing position. The other girls followed her gaze. The boys all waved and pulled the window up. They climbed in and sat down.

"Hello?" Lauren questioned

"Hi!" All of the boys said in sync.

"Why are you here?" Thalia asked.

"To come see my girlfriend." Trent sighed, wrapping his arm around Thalia.

"Get off of me! I am not your girlfriend, and I never will be!" Thalia screamed.

"Come here baby, it'll be alright!"

"I'm not your '_baby'_"

"Let it rest!" Nico said to them. "I have an idea. Get in a circle and grab hands."

**Thanks for reading! Bye! **


End file.
